Phil Collins
, Londres, Royaume-Uni |profession=Musicien, chanteur, batteur |années actives=depuis 1968 |genre=pop, rock, soft rock |label= Virgin Atlantic Records |années actives=depuis 1968 |entourage= |entourage=Genesis Peter Gabriel |site officiel=http://www.philcollins.co.uk/ }} Philip David Charles Collins, plus connu sous le nom de Phil Collins, est un musicien rock et pop et un acteur de cinéma britannique né le 30 janvier 1951 à Londres. Biographie Il débuta sa carrière très jeune en tant qu'acteur enfant et modèle. 1968/1969 avec son ami et complice Ronnie Caryl il forme un groupe appelée Hickory, qui deviendra par la suite Flaming Youth. Le groupe signera chez Fontana Records l'album Ark II en 1969, qui sera classé Album du Mois par le célèbre magazine musical anglais Melody Maker. En 1971, lorsqu'il rejoint le groupe Genesis, il est déjà connu en tant que batteur. Il a un frère, Clive, qui est illustrateur et une sœur, Carol, qui est patineuse professionnelle. En 1975, lorsque le chanteur principal Peter Gabriel quitta le groupe, Collins en prit la tête en tant que chanteur. Genesis connut ses plus grands succès durant cette période et, en 1986, le titre Invisible Touch culmina en tête des ventes. En 1996, Collins a annoncé qu'il quittait Genesis. Durant les années 1970, Phil Collins jouait également de la batterie dans le groupe de jazz fusion Brand X. Au cours des années 1980, il a aussi joué avec Robert Plant et le groupe Tears for Fears, et collaboré avec des musiciens très connus comme George Harrison, Paul McCartney, Philip Bailey, Robert Plant, Eric Clapton, Mike Oldfield, Mark Knopfler ou encore Peter Gabriel (III) et quelques autres. En 1981, tout en poursuivant sa carrière dans Genesis, Collins a débuté une carrière solo avec l'album ''Face Value'', numéro 1 dans les charts britanniques dès la première semaine de sa parution (Face Value restera 6 ans dans le Top 75). Avec le titre In The Air Tonight, il invente un nouveau son en incorporant à de la batterie traditionnelle de la batterie pré enregistrée (Drum Machine). Cette technique a été maintes fois copiée depuis par d’autres compositeurs. En 1985, il fut l'une des figures marquantes du concert Live Aid durant lequel il traversa l'Atlantique en Concorde afin de participer aux deux concerts du programme (Royaume-Uni et États-Unis). Il continua parallèlement sa carrière d'acteur en jouant dans le film Buster (1988) dans lequel il jouait le rôle de Buster Edwards dans l'attaque célèbre d'un train en 1963. Par ailleurs, Collins assurera la batterie et le chant aux côtés d'Eric Clapton dans le disque de ce dernier, Journeyman (et plus particulièrement dans Bad Love, le second morceau de l'album, composé par Clapton avec la collaboration de Mick Jones, guitariste du groupe Foreigner), l'année suivante. Ses ventes records ont diminué considérablement à partir de la sortie de Both Sides en 1993. Les sorties suivantes n'atteindront jamais plus les niveaux de vente atteints par ses albums des années 1980. Les ventes totales mondiales des albums de Phil Collins, y compris ceux sortis par Genesis, atteignent approximativement les deux cent millions. En 1999, Collins collabore avec Mark Mancina et le célèbre Nicolas Faramia sur la bande originale de Tarzan. Phil Collins chante en cinq langues certains titres de cette bande originale, il reçoit un Oscar pour la chanson You'll Be In My Heart. En 2001, un album hommage à Phil Collins est sorti. C'est un album de reprises faites par des artistes R'n'B et Hip-Hop. L'album s'intitule Urban Renewal. En 2003, Disney a de nouveau engagé Phil Collins pour composer la bande originale d'un autre film d'animation, Frère des ours. Phil Collins ne lit ni n'écrit la musique de façon conventionnelle, mais utilise son propre système de notation. Il a reconnu ces dernières années perdre partiellement l'ouïe d'une oreille et a annoncé, en 2003, qu'il effectuerait une tournée d'adieux. En 2006, il double la voix de son propre personnage dans le jeu vidéo Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Depuis, il a rejoint Genesis en 2007 et a embarqué sur une nouvelle tournée en été en Europe et cet automne au États-Unis et Canada (The Turn It On Again Tour). De ses trois mariages, il a eu cinq enfants dont son fils aîné, Simon Collins, qui est aussi musicien et qui a publié deux albums. Il a aussi une fille adoptive, Joely, qui est une actrice renommée au Canada, Lily, qui est modèle, Nicolas et Matthew, ses fils cadets. Une information circule sur Internet et dans la presse "20 minutes" depuis le 29 avril 2008 selon laquelle Phil Collins aurait pris sa retraite définitive. Cependant cette information ne fut absolument pas confirmée par Phil Collins, ou sur son site internet ou celui de Genesis. Il habite Féchy, dans le canton de Vaud, en Suisse. Discographie (avec Genesis) * 1971 : Nursery Cryme * 1972 : ''Foxtrot * 1973 : ''Selling England by the Pound * 1974 : ''The Lamb Lies Down on Broadway * 1976 : ''A Trick of the Tail * 1977 : ''Wind and Wuthering * 1977 : ''Seconds Out * 1978 : ''And Then There Were Three * 1980 : ''Duke * 1981 : ''Abacab * 1983 : ''Genesis * 1986 : ''Invisible Touch * 1991 : ''We Can't Dance * 2007 : ''Live Over Europe Discographie (en solo) *1981 : ''Face Value *1982 : Hello, I Must Be Going *1985 : No Jacket Required *1987 : 12"ers (album de remixes et de versions extended) *1989 : But Seriously *1990 : Serious Hits… Live! *1993 : Both sides *1996 : Dance into the Light *1997 : Live And Loose In Paris *1998 : Hits *2002 : Testify *2004 : The Platinum Collection *2004 : Love Songs: A Compilation... Old and New Filmographie Acteur *1964 : Quatre garçons dans le vent (A Hard Day's Night) : figurant *1966 : Chitty Chitty Bang Bang *1967 : Calamity the Cow : Mike Lucas *1984 : Deux flics à Miami (Miami Vice) - Saison 2, épisode 11 : Phil Mayhew *1986 : Princes Trust Birthday Party (concert de charité) *1988 : Buster : Buster Edwards *1989 : The Who Live, Featuring the Rock Opera Tommy (concert) : oncle Ernie *1991 : Hook ou la revanche du Capitaine Crochet l'inspecteur Good *1993 : Les soldats de l'espérance (film) : Eddie Papasano *1993 : Frauds : Roland Copping *1994 : Calliope : Jackson Dover *1995 : Balto chien-loup, héros des neiges : Muk et Luk (voix) *2003 : Le Livre de la Jungle 2 : Lucky (voix) *2003 : Whoopi - Saison 1, épisode 9 : ''Lui-même Compositeur *1977 : Genesis: A Band in Concert *1984 : Contre toute attente (chanson) *1988 : Buster (chansons) *1990 : Phil Collins: The Singles Collection (vidéo) *1993 : The Who's Tommy, the Amazing Journey (chanson Drum Duet) *1999 : Musterknaben 2, Die (téléfilm) *1999 : Tarzan (chansons) *2001 : Moulin Rouge ! (chanson One More Night) *2002 : Paid in Full (chansons) *2003 : Go' røv & go' weekend (série télévisée) *2003 : Frère des ours *2004 : Finally...the first farewell tour Voir aussi * Album hommage : ''Urban Renewal. Liens externes *Site officiel Catégorie:Naissance en 1951 Catégorie:Chanteur britannique Catégorie:Chanteuse et chanteur des années 1980 Catégorie:Compositeur Disney Catégorie:Batteur de rock Catégorie:Disney Legends bg:Фил Колинс ca:Phil Collins cs:Phil Collins da:Phil Collins de:Phil Collins en:Phil Collins es:Phil Collins fa:فیل کالینز fi:Phil Collins he:פיל קולינס hr:Phil Collins hu:Phil Collins id:Phil Collins it:Phil Collins ja:フィル・コリンズ ka:ფილ კოლინზი lt:Phil Collins nl:Phil Collins no:Phil Collins pl:Phil Collins pt:Phil Collins ro:Phil Collins ru:Коллинз, Фил simple:Phil Collins sk:Phil Collins sv:Phil Collins th:ฟิล คอลลินส์ tr:Phil Collins uk:Коллінз Філ vi:Phil Collins zh:菲爾·柯林斯